Unbreakable
by KaitlynMarie
Summary: Edward left Bella in the dust back in Forks to protect her but what happens when a surprising death brings Bella's world crashing down...again. Who will be there to pick up the pieces? Bella/Jacob.
1. Dont leave me

** AN;** First, I would just like to say thank you to all who may be reading this. This is my first fanfiction ever so it's a pretty big moment for me right now. I know that there are a lot of Edward lovers out there but I don't want anyone to get confused. I love Edward too, but for some reason I've just always had this desire to push Bella and Jacob together, to see what their future might become you know? Anyways, enough of my ramblings. **Please review, I would love to get everyone's opinions. **

_i always say how i don't need you_

_but it's always going to come right back to this_

_please, dont leave me. _

**-Pink, please dont leave me. **

Ever since Sam had carried me out of that forest everything changed. It took months to come to the realization that Edward wasn't coming back. I wish I could say that it took months for my heart to heal but the healing part was something I was still working on.

"Bells? Jacob's here." Charlie yelled up the stairs. At first Charlie was struggling with my newly found depression, threats of going back to live with my mother seemed to come into our conversations more than often. But after being pressured to get out and live again I found that Jacob was able to make me forget about all the pain if only for a little while. Charlie finally started to realize that I wasn't going anywhere, before I had stayed in hopes of Edward's return but now I stayed because I wouldn't run away from my problems. I made my way down the stairs as quickly as possible without falling over my own feet, I was amazed at how something so simple as walking could be a challenge for me. It barely took my eyes a second before they locked onto Jacob, I found myself biting down on my lip in a failed attempt to hide my smile. How did he do it? How was Jacob able to make me smile, he didn't even have to try. In one swift movement Jake had walked across the room and scooped me into his arms, this was exactly what I loved about every time we met. Being in those strong arms, the warmth from being so close to him and most importantly that safe feeling I get every time I'm near him. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I could never shake the feeling.

"Bells, I've missed you." He blurted out finally and his grip seemed to let up as he set me back down onto the floor. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, there was that damn smile again on my face as clear as day; he was ridiculous.

"You saw me yesterday." I couldn't think of many days that Jake and I weren't together. He had become not only my best friend, but the only person I seemed to depend on.

"Bella if I didn't know better, are you saying you didn't miss me?" He pressed a hand to his heart like he had been wounded and I couldn't help but laugh. He was certainly getting much better at twisting my words around to his advantage.

"I always miss you." I confessed. It was hard to even look at Jacob as I said the words and clearly by his expression and lack of comebacks he wasn't expecting to hear it either. But it was true whether I was able to admit it or not that something inside of me ached when we parted. Something was telling me that Jacob was good for me. Now all I wanted was for Jacob to say something, to reassure me that what I was feeling wasn't as stupid as it sounded. But instead Charlie cleared his throat as he came into the living room and I found myself taking a step back from Jacob to look at my father.

"I'll have her back at a decent hour Charlie." But before Jacob could continue Charlie shook his head and held up a hand.

"Just bring her back to me in one piece, you kids have fun." I knew that Charlie wouldn't make the rules with Jacob very strict. Charlie always had this hope that by pushing Jake and I together that we would become something more. Charlie trusted that Jacob would respect me and treat me like I deserved and I knew Jacob would do just that and more but for some reason my heart seemed to be defective, completely and utterly useless.

I hated when things became so silent between Jacob and I, sitting in his truck I struggled to think of something to bring up. Jacob and I didn't have issues having conversations, we could talk about anything for hours, but I could tell that Jacob was thinking strongly about something. My eyes quickly scanned over his tan face hoping to notice something that would help me realize what he was thinking about. But I was afraid of looking for too long and I brought my eyes back to the road.

"I hope you don't mind I was hoping that we could show up to the fire tonight." I really enjoyed the fires over in La Push, the only problem was that many people didn't enjoy my presence. Leah would have me banned completely if possible and well Billy wasn't exactly fond of the way Jacob seemed so attached to me, but there wasn't much I could do. My choices were simple; go to the fire and get to spend time with Jacob or go home and let the silence slowly tear me apart?

"Jake, I wish you would stop worrying. You know I enjoy the fires in La Push." But I noticed that he seemed to not believe me. "What?" I couldn't help but ask as he gave me a look I didn't really like, was he really questioning my honesty?

"Bella you just sit there, sure you talk with Emily but I don't think I've ever seen you so shy before. I don't want to go and you not have a good time." It really got to me every time Jacob was so concerned about my well being, about whether I was happy or not. Didn't he ever think about himself? The kind of happiness he deserved?

I shook my head. "Jacob, as long as I am with you I am having a good time." Once again the words sounded so much better in my head, but out loud they sounded like another confession.

It was easy to say that I spoke too soon, this fire wasn't exactly like all the others. Leah had really out done herself this time, I knew she hated me but this was really low. Jacob had failed to mention that Leah had invited her cousin, Jessica. Apparently Jessica was new in town and Leah had volunteered Jacob to show her around. What I didn't seem to understand was Leah incapable of showing_ her_ cousin around? Apparently the showing couldn't wait and I found myself sitting by Emily unsure of when Jacob would be coming back. I knew the smart decision was to ask someone for a ride home but instead I excused myself and started the long walk home.

It wasn't long before I heard Jake's truck getting close behind me, but I didn't even bother looking back. I wanted him to go home, go back to _Jessica_. God, I couldn't even understand why I cared. So Jacob was interested in a girl who wasn't me, wasn't this suppose to be a good thing? We could hang out without all of the awkwardness.

"Bella, you're being foolish." Jacob had the window down and was yelling in obvious hopes of speaking sense into me. It was pointless because I never once stopped walking but Jake wasn't giving up. He pulled his truck over on the shoulder of the road and started running towards me. Finally stepping in front of me, Jake placed his hands carefully on my shoulders to stop me. "Bella, what the hell?"

I was mad, so mad that he was able to do that to me. Just because he has superhuman strength doesn't mean that he could use it on me whenever he wanted. "Go home Jake." I struggled trying to break free of his grip but he didn't move which meant neither did I.

"Tell me what I did?" Jake pleaded. "Is this about Jessica?" I didn't even like the sound of her name rolling off his tongue and that's when I realized, when it finally hit me. Perhaps my heart is broken, mangled, and in many ways useless but whatever was left of it attached to Jacob. I wasn't sure if you could call it love, but I was certainly jealous of Jessica.

"You left me there Jake, you just up and left." It felt almost too familiar the feeling of being left, it surely wasn't the same thing, but it still hurt just the same.

"What was I suppose to do, ditch Jessica?" Jake's voice raised as he spoke but I couldn't seem to see things from his side. Why did he owe anything to Jessica, he had known her a whole what? Five minutes. I was a girl he knew his entire life but apparently there was something more important about her.

"Jake, I don't know what exactly is going on in that mind of yours, but I came here tonight to spend time with _you_. I don't care about Jessica ok? Jessica is a big girl, capable of showing herself around town. She doesn't need you to hold her hand and give her the step by step tour. If anyone should be showing her around town how about her damn cousin? Leah is doing this to piss me off." I finally blurted out, I was so angry. I don't believe I had ever been so upset with Jacob over anything before but this really did it.

Jacob didn't seem to react as quickly as I expected. He seemed to be replaying the words I said over and over again in his mind. But the silence, the anticipation to what he would say next was killing me. "What are you saying Bella?" I didn't like his question, I didn't even know how to answer it. What was I saying? Before I could even try and throw something together, he spoke again. "I can't believe it, Bella you're jealous." The smirk forming across his face was enough to make me regret this entire conversation, he would never let this go.

"No." I answered almost too quickly.

"Admit it Bells." He pushed, but he didn't understand, this was a line that we couldn't cross. But nevertheless I let out a sigh.

"Seeing you with her, I didn't like it." I couldn't believe I let those words escape my mouth. But Jacob smiled and I could tell this was huge to him.

"Was that so hard?" _More than you know Jake, more than you know. _

We didn't go back to La Push, besides I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let me around Jessica again. Obviously Jake wasn't trying to push his luck tonight, I felt relief as we pulled up next to my house. I would be able to sit with my thoughts for awhile because I wasn't sure what I was doing. I was surprised as Jacob found it appropriate to walk me to the door, I knew Jake was a good guy but seeing him as a gentleman, now that was still something I had to get use to.

There was something in Jacob's eyes I had never seen before as he stared down at me. I inhaled sharply, I may have not been the smartest person in the world but I was smart enough to know that Jacob was going to kiss me. He was moving slowly towards my face, allowing me the time I needed to run away scared. I knew I should have, that not allowing this to happen would be the smart thing, but for once I wanted to see what it would be like. I had known Jake for so long but I had never thought about his lips or at least not like this. The next thing I knew I could feel his hot breath against my skin and I felt myself growing impatient, I just wanted him to do it already.

Patience was never something I seemed to have much of and so I found myself moving quickly onto my tip toes and removing the rest of the space between Jake's lips and mine. I couldn't explain it because I believed kissing Edward had been the best it got, but Jacob's lips made my legs fall weak, my stomach tightened with all the excitement of welcoming something new. Jacob made me feel alive. When we finally separated from each other I couldn't help but look up at Jake, there was no taking that back. I was afraid that perhaps it wasn't what he expected, but could a kiss really change all he thought about me? From the smile the formed almost instantly across his lips I took that as a no. He was about to speak but I really just wanted tonight to end on a good note. I put a finger quickly to his lips and shh-ed. "Let's not say anything. I don't want to ruin this. Call me tomorrow?" And with a nod I watched as Jacob got back into his truck and drove away. I let my back hit against the front door, I couldn't believe I was allowing myself to fall for Jacob. I got control of myself before finally entering the house.

"Charlie, I'm home." Then I realized I had done it again, I don't know how many times Charlie had stressed that I called him dad. "Dad?" The lights were on which meant he had to be home somewhere. Why was he giving me the silent treatment; then I heard it, the tv. I moved quickly into the living room, I wasn't sure what I was going to tell Charlie but I was happy like unbelievably, indescribably happy and I had to share it with someone. But when I noticed Charlie on the couch something wasn't right, to the normal eye he looked asleep but if you paid attention you could tell that his chest wasn't moving; was he even breathing? I started to panic, tears fighting against my eyes. I shook him quickly over and over again. "DAD." Then I stopped and searched for a pulse, relief washed over me when I felt the pulse, but it was very faint and so I hurried to the phone and dialed 911. "Don't you dare leave me." I told Charlie as I pressed the phone to my ear.

**AN;** as soon as I get into the swing of things I will be posting previews for each new chapter. If anyone has any ideas they would like to suggest to throw into this story feel free to contact me. Reviews are praised. What is going to happen to Charlie? What do you want to happen to Charlie? More importantly what is going to happen to Bella and Jacob?


	2. In which nothing goes as planned

**AN;** I really can't believe that I've started writing a story and had the nerve to post it up. Thank to all who added me to their alerts and their favorites. I must apologize for the short first chapter but I'm hoping this chapter will make up for it and hopefully get me some reviews. *Fingers crossed*

_i'm falling apart, i'm barely breathing_

_with a broken heart that's still beating. _

**-Lifehouse Broken. **_  
_

Charlie Swan, my father; chief of police, someone who was clearly loved by all died that night. The doctors didn't have much answers other than he suffered from something called a brain aneurysm. It wasn't extremely common, but it wasn't unheard of either. By the time that Charlie arrived at the hospital there was nothing they could really do and so after 24 hours of keeping him on life support hoping for some kind of miracle nothing changed and so making the hardest decision of my life I allowed the doctors to pull the plug on my father.

I knew that I owed it to Jacob to call him back, he had called more times than I could count but right now I was a bit lost. Who had been there night after night to comfort me through my nightmares after Edward left? Who was going to force me to go fishing? Who was I going to cook for? I wasn't going to be able to handle this, a few hours after Charlie's death I called my mom. I was amazed when my mother and Phil showed up at my door 12 hours later, apparently they had hopped on the first flight to Forks.

"Isabella so help me lord if you say we shouldn't have. Please just we wanted to do this, we needed to be here for you." My mother was right I was going to argue about how unbelievably unnecessary it was for them to drop everything to come and take care of me I was almost 18, it was about time I learned to take care of myself. But in all honesty I was glad to have my mom because I was pretty damn sure I wouldn't be able to handle this if she wasn't here.

"When's the funeral?" My mother asked while she brushed some of my hair out of my face and placed it behind my ear.

"Tomorrow." It was going to be hard to see Charlie in that casket but more importantly it was going to be hard to see everyone again. I didn't want their pity. "Will you and Phil be able to stay?"

"Of course baby, we'll stay as long as you need." It was comforting but I wouldn't let them stay longer than needed, they had a life and even though I was her daughter I wouldn't allow her to put her life on hold.

"Dinner is served m'ladies." I couldn't help but smile at Phil, he was really trying and there was no need. My mom searched my facial expressions obviously both of them were worried that I was upset by Phil's presence but I was in no way upset with Phil, of course he was my stepfather and so it made this situation a bit awkward but I wouldn't ever hold that against him it wasn't like he wanted my father to die.

"Well tell me kind sir what exactly are we feasting on tonight?" I couldn't help but go along with Phil, I needed to show them that yes I was hurting inside. But that doesn't mean I couldn't have a good time, it didn't mean I couldn't handle being around people.

"Pizza." Phil admitted defeated and I couldn't help but laugh. So maybe pizza was a very easy choice but I was proud of Phil for taking charge tonight.

"Sounds perfect. Let's dig in." I was so glad to see that Phil had good taste in pizza, nothing ever beats pepperoni. At first I thought I was hearing things, but then I heard it again and I realized someone was knocking on the door. But who the heck would be coming here? Oh please lord don't let the casseroles start already.

My mom got up from her seat placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I hope you don't mind sweetheart but Jacob called earlier and I invited him to come eat dinner with us." I gave my mother a puzzled look, where was she going with this?

She left the kitchen and I turned to Phil. "The pizza's great, really Phil thank you." He smiled and gave a nod. Jacob entered the kitchen side by side with my mother, however it was amusing to see how much taller he was than her. I always knew he was a tower but gosh sometimes it's still such a shock to see. At first I felt fine, I wasn't sure when I expected to see Jacob again, I guess I expected to run into him at the funeral. I wasn't really prepared for this, and then his eyes found their way to mine.

"Have a seat Jake, Phil made pizza." Jake's eyes never left mine and I wasn't exactly sure if my mother was noticing just what trouble she had caused. He took a seat between my mother and myself and I found myself quickly moving to my feet. "I'm just going to make some more pizza." I knew Jake's appetite and with four people eating one pizza I knew we would need more.

"Bella I can do it." Phil explained but I shook my head.

"No Phil, I don't mind really." I wondered if I would ever be able to cook in this kitchen again, I wondered what we would even do with the house now? I'm sure it was something my mother and I would have to discuss eventually. I heard Jacob excuse himself from the table and I wasn't surprised that he would use manners with my mother around. But I was surprised that he thought we would be able to have a conversation now.

"Bells, go sit down, come eat with us." Jake whispered, I could feel that he was standing pretty close behind me but that didn't stop me from turning to face him.

"Jake, I know how much you like food, just let me make this for you okay? Jake..., why are you here?" I didn't want to sound rude, it wasn't like I didn't want to see him. I thought about him everyday since the kiss but I didn't need to have him see me like this. It was bad enough when Edward left but this was different. I loved Edward, god I swear I did, but Charlie was my father. Charlie would have died before he ever left me and now I found myself without a father and without a place to live.

"You weren't answering your cell phone and so I tried the house phone and your mother answered. I asked her if you were alright that I hadn't heard from you and just to mention that I had called and before I knew it she was inviting me to dinner, was I suppose to say no? Do you wish for me to leave?"

I shook my head, that was the last thing I wanted. "Jake stay, I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't think you'd want to see me after...I didn't mean to avoid you. I just didn't know what to say."

"Bella I would have just wanted to hear your voice, to know you were okay. I am not mad at you, your father died. I just want you to know I'm here for you. I know you don't see it but when something like this happens you shut everyone out when you should be letting someone help you." I knew he was right but just this once I wasn't going to stroke his ego. I was good, no I was great at being alone. Alone everything was simpler, the chance of getting hurt was less and the risk of losing people was not existent.

Finally the pizza was finished and I glanced up at Jacob, god it was incredible the way he looked at me. I couldn't describe it, I wasn't even sure if there were words in the dictionary able to describe it. "Let's go eat Jake, then we'll talk?" He nodded and I carried the pizza over to the table. I wasn't sure exactly how much of that my mother and Phil had heard but I was going to eat this pizza and act like I wouldn't have to deal with my mother's million questions later.

It wasn't long before both pizza's vanished I wasn't sure about everyone else but I had had enough pizza to last me a lifetime. Phil grabbed all the garbage off the table and didn't waste any time as he walked outside taking the garbage out with him.

"Isabella, I have to discuss something with you." My mother obviously had thought about this before now, and I could tell it was something serious, something that I might not like. I couldn't help but feel nerves in the pit of my stomach. Was she sure she wanted to have this conversation in front of Jacob, whatever this conversation might be?

I glanced at Jacob before looking back at her. She shook her head. "He can stay here for this Bella, listen we both know that you can't stay here alone. Jacob, Phil and I have come up with two different ideas for you to choose from. Jacob has talked to Billy and it is okay for you to stay there if you wish. You will be able to continue going to school in Forks, you will be able to see Jacob whenever you like. However Phil, Billy and I are hoping that you and Jacob can be responsible while living under the same roof." I couldn't help but glance at Jacob was it that obvious that something was there. I hadn't even come to terms with everything that was happening between Jacob and I and already parents were worrying we were fooling around. "Or you can come back and live with Phil and myself." It was really tempting, both offers. I love my mom dearly and well Phil is like a second father to me but leaving Forks now? It seemed a bit ridiculous but living under that same roof as Jacob, that seemed ridiculous too.

"Can I think about it?" Both Jacob and my mother nodded, and I watched as my mother slipped away from the table, obviously she thought it was time for Jake and I have to have that talk.

"I don't want you to rush into anything Bella, I want you to really think about where it is best for you to live okay?" I was surprised that he felt he had to say that to me, my mother was always my shoulder to lean on but Jacob, he was something I couldn't walk away from.

"I want to live with you Jacob, I just...it's going to be so strange." He looked confused at first and I shook my head. "No not because of you and me living under the same roof but I think we both know Billy has never been my biggest fan and well Leah, she will have me hunted down." Jacob laughed but I seemed to have a hard time understanding what was funny.

"Billy and Leah are the last thing you need to worry about Bella, you really don't realize how strong you are do you? After everything you've lost you still worry about everyone else. About what will make other's happy instead of you. It's okay to be selfish Bella, you should try it sometime. Leah will not do anything to you as long as I'm around, Bella I'm always going to protect you."

I moved quickly removing the space between Jacob and myself and I grabbed him by his shirt pulling him down to me. I couldn't get my lips to his fast enough, I was amazed; entirely and undeniably amazed at how much I really cared about this guy. Was it possible that I could just lock him up and never share him with the outside world? His lips instantly responded with mine; his hands didn't take long before they were at my hips. Then something happened, something that Edward had never done, Jacob's tongue traced along my bottom lip. Edward was always too careful to get tongues involved. Something about he could lose control blah blah blah, I had trusted him wasn't that enough at the time? That was something I embraced about Jacob, we knew the risk but Jacob was in control and he knew how much I trusted him. His lips moved from mine and made their way to my neck and I let out a gasp. The change in temperature against my skin was driving me literally insane. My hands made their way into his hair and I pulled at it lightly. Then his mouth found my pulse point and when his tongue moved against my skin, I could hardly think straight. Before I could even try to protest, a moan escaped from my lips and it was enough for both of us to realize we needed to stop. I really really didn't want to but it was the smart thing.

"Bella?" I lifted my eyes up to meet his. "Tomorrow, can I be there for you? You know stand by your side or whatever?"

"There is nothing I would like more, just don't hold whatever I might do or say tomorrow against me?" Jacob nodded.

"Just please no violence?" I laughed, so maybe I have a somewhat violent side but it was no where near leaving any permanent damage.

"We have a deal." I smiled, reaching up to steal another kiss.

"I should be heading home, but I'll see you tomorrow." Was it entirely sick of me to say that I was excited to be seeing my almost, but not yet boyfriend at my father's funeral?

"Goodnight Jake." Then he smiled and reached down to catch my lips with his for one final time and then I watched him slip out the front door.

"So you and the Black kid hmm?" I closed my eyes and smiled, my mother was already getting on my case.

"Hey I wasn't the one who invited him over." My mother laughed, that wasn't even an answer to her question but yet she wasn't pushing. "Seriously mom, I know you'll like him. I've said this before I realize but Jacob is very different from Edward." It was still hard sometimes to mention Edward's name, it feels so foreign coming out of my mouth, but it's something that I'm slowly getting use to.

"I can tell, just the way Jacob asked about you on the phone today. I couldn't help but invite him over because I knew he was dying to see you and unable to find the courage to ask. And did you catch a glimpse of the way he was looking at you all dinner? Ahh what's it's like to be young."

"Dad liked him too, somehow he could tell that Jacob was always the right one. I was so tangled up in Edward that I didn't even consider it but Jacob put me back together again. When I'm with him, I feel alive."

My mother smiled and ran her hand through my hair a few times like she use to when I was younger. "I can't believe how much you're growing up Isabella. If you only knew how proud I am of you. And Bella, Charlie was proud of you too. You were his only child and his pride and joy. I know that you feel something about all those times you could have come to stay with him and you chose to stay in Arizona but darling he called everyday and asked about you, he loved you more than anyone or anything. He was always proud to call you his daughter." Just like that my mother was able to bring tears to my eyes, not on purpose I realized but because the more she talked about him, the more I realized I really really was going to miss him. There would never be another dad like Charlie Swan, there would never be another man, like Charlie Swan. My mother pulled me into a hug as I sobbed silently, I didn't mean to cry I knew that death was a part of life but I never was good at dealing with grief.

"I love you mom." I managed to get out through the tears. And I heard her whisper that she loved me too and we stood there for several minutes before the idea of pulling away even crossed our minds. "When will you and Phil be heading back?" I finally tried to get a hold on my emotions as I removed the tears from my face.

"Well would you like us to stay and help you pack?" Of course I would have loved to have my mother stay longer but even though I deserved to be selfish this was one of the times I didn't want to play that card.

I shook my head. "I think Jacob will be all the help I need, the kid gets stronger and taller everyday. Listen I really want you and Phil to stay for the funeral but afterward you should really catch a flight home. Get settled back in, I'm a big girl."

My mother nodded. "If you say so Bella, if you say so." I knew that it would be hard for both of us to say goodbye tomorrow but it needed to be done. Besides we had said goodbye before, certainly we could do it again.

I wished I could have said that I slept like a baby, however I spent most of the night tossing back and forth. My mind was racing with a bunch of different thoughts, I still couldn't seem to wrap my mind around the fact that Charlie was gone. I allowed myself to let a few tears fall but I wouldn't get too emotional, the worst was about to come. Somewhere between the tears and all the thoughts I managed to tire myself out and slip into a sleep. I wasn't sure how long I would manage to stay asleep so I was going to enjoy every moment I could get.

The sun didn't waste time filling in my room, I groaned in frustration as the light met with my eyes. I threw the covers over my head and attempted to fall back asleep but it was no use I was already awake. I groaned again and threw the covers back off and managed to get to my feet. It was going to be a long day.

"Morning baby." My mother greeted me as soon as I made my way down the stairs, her hands instantly grabbed at my hair. "How about I do your hair today?" I nodded, I liked that idea because everyone knew that I didn't have much talent when it came to the girly things.

After a quick breakfast I made my way back upstairs and slipped into my black dress. I was not a fan of dresses, it was certainly not something I was going to be entirely comfortable in but this was for Charlie. The dress had a V cut but it wasn't low enough to be scandalous, the length went to just a little bit before hitting my knees. My mom worked wonders with my hair, I was surprised to see it finished, and entirely curly.

I wasn't surprised to see when my mom, Phil and I arrived at the cemetery that the place was already filling with people, my father was one of the most love people in Forks, and it was obvious that he would be missed. I was greeted by several different people, hugs were expected and then they would give me the big "i'm sorry." but I didn't want anyone to be sorry, I wanted Charlie to be remembered for what he did in this town, for what he did for me. My goal was to keep Charlie alive in all of us.

"Bells, I hardly recognized you, is it wrong to say you look good?" I shook my head, and allowed Jacob's arms to wrap around me. Our hug was quick not wanting to to attract attention today was about Charlie.

"Glad you're here, but I have to start things out. Promise to be here when I get back?" Jacob laughed, and I bit down on my lip.

"Where else am I going to go?" It was a good question but I needed Jacob today, because even though I was handling the beginning well, I knew the speech I was about to give was going to break me down.

I moved quickly finally finding myself standing in front of everyone who had gathered. I was never good at talking in front of people and I certainly didn't want my public speaking to be for this reason. I took in a deep breath and thought about my father, about just how proud he would be for the fact that I was up here attempting.

"Quiet down please." People moved around and settled down. "I think we all know I'm not the most graceful whether it's about walking or speaking. But today I'm standing up here in front of you all to tell you about the most important person in my life, my best friend and my father Charlie Swan. Charlie was rather awkward with words around people he didn't know or if he was talking about something that made him uncomfortable. But as soon as you got to know him, as soon as you became his friend you were lucky to get him to be quiet. Charlie loved every single one of you, he spent his life promising to protect us and to give us justice. I want to thank you all, not only for showing up today but for being there for my father, for being his friend and someone he could count on." The tears were attempting to overflow in my eyes but I held myself strong. "Charlie was the greatest father, and truly and unforgettable friend. He will truly be missed. I want everyone to make me a promise today, keep Charlie in your hearts, share your memories about him. Lets take a moment of silent for Charlie Swan." I was just about to bow my head in silence when I noticed the car moving up the road, I recognized it instantly but it couldn't be it had to be a coincidence. My heart stopped, I felt sick; this couldn't be happening. "Excuse me." I blurted out not wanting people to think I was rude leaving my own father's funeral. Jacob almost rushed to my side but I put a hand up and mouthed for him to stay. The car finally parked next to the rest lined up against the curb and then he finally stepped out of the car and I moved faster until I found myself face to face with my past.

"Bella." He managed to get out before I could even think of forming words. How dare he even say my name, how dare he show up here. Who the hell did he think he was?

"E-Edward, what the hell are you doing here?"

**AN;** review, review, review. still no preview, i apologize.


	3. Authors Note!

**Authors** **Note**: I cannot believe it has been almost 3 years since I have updated Unbreakable. I cannot honestly say I'm still into twilight but I do still ship bela/jake. If there is any interest for me to continue this story please let me know and I will start updating. I will also be adding some new stories as well so keep a look out. Don't expect anything canon because I rarely ship canon.


End file.
